


海潮音

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 岳明辉在海边喝了一支半的小甜水，然后他醉了





	海潮音

李振洋的腰可以用细来形容，毕竟是经历过层层遴选走了蓝血的大模，浑身上下，从肩膀凸起的骨头，到修长的双腿，甚至削立的膝盖，拿上帝的尺子量过似的。岳明辉打一开始就好奇，坐在他身上的感觉是怎样的，看他一身薄肌肉，不多不少，还有低的吓人的体脂率，硌么，他俩搞了那么多次，居然没坐过，抱着搞，抵着墙搞，大腿压在自己肩膀上被搞，从背后一路顶到床头，但这个体位……他居然真的没尝试。他仔仔细细打量了一下躺在身边交叉着双腿作懒晒太阳的李振洋。从锁骨打量到腹肌上痣，李振洋用来装模作样挡阳光的报纸一把打在他脑门儿。

“干嘛呢兄弟？”

“看看适不适合干。”

李振洋翻了一个白眼。

海滩上密密麻麻排了好多的白色躺椅，在酒店的bar买半打啤酒的钱可以坐到日落。太阳晒得俩人美滋滋的，再有冰桶里的意产甜水儿，更是舒坦的很。岳明辉本来要跟bartender要了威士忌，李振洋及时制止了他的“自虐”倾向。

“你说我俩翘个班来晒太阳你咋还喝辣的？怪兽？泥煤怪兽？上回你喝洋的喝到快住院那次记得吗，谁背你上医院谁又陪你通宵打点滴？”

在海边贪玩了几天，肚子上一块一块的腹肌浅了，也黑了，无论李振洋怎么往肚子上抹防晒油，明显是黑了一个度。下一个秀季还有一个月，经纪人各种方式轰炸他，别黑，求您千万再黑了。有黄种人模特特意美黑，但下一趟工作在面试的时候人家就要求了，得白，死了白，指不定上台前还要给手指头都打白粉底。

那就等打粉底再说。

这片海滩属于科罗拉多岛上的希尔顿酒店，他们把东西一扔进房间就出来浪了，岳明辉怕水，往前冲几步就像兔子似地后窜，给李振洋按住了，在咸咸的海水里翻滚着打了一“场”。最后的吻都是咸得要死，岳明辉柔软度舌肉探入李振洋的唇间，立刻被他故意含的海水苦得皱眉头。

选这家酒店也是好玩儿，听说许多名人政客都爱在这儿偷情，这片海岸线长着呢，有许多私密的角落，爱怎么玩儿怎么玩儿，当然也有狗仔蹲着。他俩晒太阳的时候就看见几个大胡子狗仔架着炮往灌木丛里跑。

活像没人知道他们在那里似的。

晒太阳晒够了，酒也喝足了，暖醉暖醉，偏说饱暖思淫欲，岳明辉喝光的甜水上了脸，看着李振洋也是冒着甜气儿的起泡酒，先伸出一只手捏一捏男友的胸肌，硬的，看来昨晚健身房里没白练，岳明辉吃完晚饭的一大块披萨只想躺在床上打嗝，大模的自我修养撑着李振洋在酒店的健身房举铁。李振洋捉住这只逐渐往下的手，眼看着要过了那颗痣的界限，伸进透气的棉布料，他当然知道岳明辉要干嘛，周围的躺椅多但人少，即便三三两两也都是情侣家庭聚在一把伞下，岳明辉咬着他耳朵，再不来一点儿？年长两岁的男人像个小孩儿似的撒娇。

“就到太阳下山，就蹭蹭。”

李振洋的腰真细，但岳明辉的跨也窄，虽然李振洋曾经把他的大腿压开到一个不可思议的程度，但就这么轻松翻身坐上，倒是刚刚好。一会儿李振洋就烫了，大太阳都晒不出来的躺，岳明辉的臀缝恰好隔着短裤的布料卡在他最烫的地方，岳明辉虚虚坐了一个空，他的腰劲儿好，微微磨蹭着，李振洋的呼吸就粗了。

公共场合make out，岳明辉您牛逼啊。

李振洋先吻上去了，再捉住岳明辉那只游移不定的手往下按，就按在他的小帐篷那儿，岳明辉自己是早早进了状态，他趁着啄吻的空隙说洋洋你让哥哥也舒服一点。李振洋抱着岳明辉的臀往上扶了扶，岳明辉呻吟一声，两个小兄弟隔着裤裆打了照面。碍于还在太阳下，还不能明着来，但接吻，亲密，等着脖颈间的汗一滴一滴落下，也是好一阵难舍难分。

天边的太阳半落，留下紫色的天光渐渐暗淡，从太阳天再转到夕阳时不过眨眨眼睛的事儿。趁着人走光了，岳明辉从贴着李振洋的怀里坐直了腰，李振洋更感觉着下身一沉，明白着这个意思，他立刻就想回去把人吃干抹净，岳明辉现在可是甜得很，下午买小甜水儿的时候还拒绝呢，喝的时候比谁都快，喝完一支，还用脚丫子蹭一蹭李振洋的大腿催他去买。李振洋喝了半支，岳明辉整了一支半，虽然这种起泡酒的度数不高，但在高兴的人身体里总要再度发酵一下的。

譬如现在的岳明辉，方才好好的，说好瞎闹一会儿就回房间做正经的事儿，现在呢，缠着不走。李振洋说你不怕羞啊，岳明辉嘿嘿地笑了一下，他高兴啊，不怕，那支小甜水在他的身体里第二次开了盖儿，嘭～变成一支庆祝的香槟，嘴角因唇舌交缠溢出的涎水就是酒沫儿，升高的体温，加深的呼吸，才几度的甜水，怎么又来醉人。

岳明辉干脆地把手伸到李振洋的裤子里，捉住了，细细折磨着自己正坐着的人。李振洋没办法，另一边的酒店海景餐厅正热闹着呢，躺椅区没人了，要是这时候来几个人经过，那真完蛋了。

连着岳明辉两圈红红的脸蛋儿都不够羞的。

他们两个一起出国好几年了，早明白国外开放，在大街上看见男男女女亲热早就司空见惯，但换在自己身上还是不太敢的。也就怪岳明辉今天，喃喃说着工作这么忙了好不容易两人聚一聚，从下巴吻到锁骨，锁骨再到前胸的肌肉，湿热的口腔吸吮乳头，李振洋真的想握着他的腰，揪着人起来。回房间吧哥哥，老板，岳总，他哀求着，这地儿我真没法儿弄。

岳明辉梗了一下，酒泡泡从脑袋顶冒出来一些，不顾李振洋说什么，手撑着往下一点，趴跪在他的两腿间，用嘴巴扯下短裤，含住，舌尖在口腔里沿着龟头打圈，李振洋暗暗说了一句操，咸腥的前液渗出来，岳明辉全舔了干净。

“真来么？”李振洋闷声说了一句。

岳明辉抬起头，嘴巴含得用力，离开性器的时候发出“啵”的一声。

“来。”

他的瞳孔在半明不暗的夜色里闪闪发亮。

像天上明亮的星星。

岳明辉扯下自己的裤子，唾沫濡湿干涩的后穴，李振洋的性器给他舔出了水，湿湿滑滑，他对着，坐了几次，龟头从窄小的穴口滑开几次才终于进去。等岳明辉终于舍得完全放松，那根性器完全埋进去，顶着前列腺，他自己的小兄弟也是半抬头。这中间他流了不少汗，终于进去完全了，整个人在李振洋身上坐实在了，反倒发了懒。

李振洋身上趴着一个人，进入了一个人，倒是给这人逗弄的好笑了。怎么了哥哥，刚刚还擦着求着要来，现在不肯啦？输房子输地的劲儿呢？

岳明辉在他的脖子间嘬了一口小草莓，要不我喊你哥哥吧，我喊你哥哥，哥哥来动，再不行，你是我爸爸，爸爸动。

李振洋听了就乐了，平时俩人没羞没臊在床上玩儿，岳明辉最不爱干的事儿就是认哥哥，更别说爸爸。今天这支酒买得好，买对了，爸爸酒，必须得尊称一句爸爸酒。

伏在李振洋身上的岳明辉已经晕了，早在坐进去的时候就晕了，谁知道度数小的后劲儿大呀，也怪他下午喝得急，现在才上头。这酒真不是个正经玩意儿，但他都坐到李振洋身上了，哪里有不动的理儿？就看谁动呗。

反正他晕了，他现在就是甜水醉鬼，甜水醉鬼有权利喊爸爸，只要爸爸肯动。

李振洋捉住他的腰，往上一提，再一松，岳明辉的呻吟就在嘴边要溢出来，李振洋捂着他的嘴。

“不许叫。叫来一个人，爸爸操死你。”

“那就操死我。”

岳明辉一下来了精神，哟！有人要来操死我，可不行！我是谁，这片儿地都是我岳明辉说了算。他一只手扶在李振洋平坦的腹部，另一只手被男友握着，下身前后摩擦着，那股骚涩，痛感与快乐同时涌上大脑，上头的餐厅突然爆发出一阵欢呼，正好掩盖着岳明辉一动的呻吟。

月光海洋，一次热潮终于平息，岳明辉躺在李振洋身边，享受着潮涌而上时海边的晚风。他现在特别想再来一次，不是在这个说宽不宽说窄不宅的躺椅，拉着李振洋，往自己最怕的海里去。

“我真想，”岳明辉吻着李振洋的下颌，“真想去海里再来一次。”

“你不是怕水吗？”

李振洋勾着他的手指，他们的掌心都被汗占据看，仍紧紧贴在一起。

“你不怕水，我掉水里，你捉住我，我就不怕了。”

岳明辉的声音越来越浅，像海底升上来的泡泡，破灭在水面，李振洋知道他这股甜水劲儿终于过去了，想亲一亲怀里人的额头，于是他就这么做了。

亲吻一个人还需要什么理由呢。

月光莹莹，也许怀中人正做着一个关于海潮的梦。


End file.
